1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to computer system partition mobility and more specifically to a method and system for migrating a client partition between computer electronic complexes through the use of a pair of world wide port names.
2. Description of the Related Art
NPort identifiers, also known as NPIV, are part of the IEEE Fibre Channel standard. The NPort identifiers allows sharing of physical Fibre Channel (FC) ports by multiple operating systems or initiators by letting each initiator have its own World Wide Port Names (WWPNs). An initiator may receive access to logical units (LUNs) through a SCSI target port in a Storage Area Network (SAN) by using one or more WWPNs owned by the initiator. This capability architecturally allows multiple operating systems to share a physical port on a FC Adapter. Multiple operating systems may share a Computer Electronics Complex (CEC), or server, that has firmware, and software capabilities to provide small computer system interface (SCSI) Input/Output (I/O) services to each operating system by virtualizing physical hardware.